Dancing in The Rain
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a little one shot I wrote. Established Nicercy. Nico/Percy. Percico. Percy/Nico. You get the gist. A little sad, no spoilers for BOO. Also Percy is a whovian and Nico just wants his Sea Prince to be happy. R&R, boyxboy, if you don't like, don't read.</html>


It had been a normal day. Fought a couple monsters, hung around camp half blood, even trained some of the younger demigods. It was the summer, meaning that Nico Di Angelo had come to camp, ecstatic to see his boyfriend. God he loved saying that. He usually wasn't at camp often, but after some begging from a certain sea eyed beauty, he had come to stay at camp more and more. He had expected some of the campers to freak out, but everyone had taken it in stride. And no one even batted an eye at Percy's announcement about their relationship. Well, that wasn't true, many anguished cries of "damnit!" and "I missed my chance!" were heard, while others exchanged money. But no one had judged, and the son of Hades couldn't be happier.

Nico fell onto the king sized bed unceremoniously, sprawling across the black silken sheets. His plans consisted entirely of sleep, sleep, and more sleep after the training session with Clarisse (damn that daughter of Ares) but he sat up, completely awake, when he heard thunder crashing outside.

"But it never storms at camp." The Italian thought to himself as he climbed out of bed. Quickly grabbing his aviator jacket he threw open the door, only to be greeted by the torrential down pour outside.

"Shit," he cursed, holding his hands above his head in an attempt to somehow protect himself from the rain. He ran across the camp grounds to the Big House as quickly as he could, ignoring the other campers standing in their cabin's doorways, confused by the sudden change in weather.

"Nico. What's up?" Jason greeted him as he entered the Big House.

"Not our usual sunny skies," he said with a snort. "What the Hades is happening?"

"That's what we were all wondering about."

He turned to see Reyna curled up next to her boyfriend, Jason, with Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel sprawled across the rest of the make shift meeting room.

"So who pissed off the gods this time?" Piper asked, sprawled across her bean bag.

"Why do we even let them control the weather here? Have you seen their crazy mood shifts? Who thought that was a good idea?!" Leo asked no one in particular. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he seemed barely able to support his head where it rested in his hands. The son of Hephestus was obviously exhausted, but that was something to be questioned later.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked as she sat down on her girlfriend, Piper's, lap.

"Not sure, probably sleeping. Have you seen that guy? Zeus couldn't wake him." Snorted Jason amused.

"Don't think he'd want to. That guy can be pissy in the morning." Leo shuddered a bit at the memory. Waking the son of Poseidon was not fun.

Nico frowned. "I'll go check on him."

"No ravishing your boyfriend In his sleep! That's not a good way to begin your relationship!" Leo called.

Nico gave him the middle finger before he stepped back out into the pouring rain. He sprinted across the grounds to the Poseidon cabin, knocking loudly when he reached the door.

"Percy open up!" He yelled, trying to be heard over the furious pounding of the rain. "Percy!"

No reply. He sighed deeply before shadow traveling into the cabin.

"The hell?" He asked looking around the empty cabin. "Where the fuck could he be?" He shadow traveled out of the cabin to the next place he could think of- the beach. The water loving half blood spent most of his free time there, why should that change if enough rain to fill the Atlantic was pouring from the sky and hitting your skin like a bullet?

"Percy!" The son of Hades called as he appeared on the beach. He walked down the sandy shores, calling out his name. "Percy! Percy where are you?!"

He had walked the better part of the beach and was ready to continue his search elsewhere when he saw something that would officially classify the day as not normal.

There on the beach, in the pouring rain, was Percy. And he was dancing.

Nico watched the strange spectacle as the Sea Prince spun and twirled, leaping and spinning his arms around himself in some strange, complicated dance with music only he could hear. His hair was soaked, along with his white v-neck and sweatpants, but he moved like there was nothing wrong. The water flew around him, almost seeming as though the rain was dancing with him.

"Wow..." He watched in awe as the demigod danced gracefully with the rain- no. No that wasn't right. His movements were frantic, almost desperate, as though he was clawing for something to hold onto, his feet seconds away from leaving the ground.

"Percy?" He called out.

The sea eyed boy ceased his movements, turning to face Nico, and what he saw broke his heart.

Percy's eyes were bloodshot, and tears streamed down his face, mixing together with the rain. Those sea green depths swirled with a deep sadness and pain, one that Nico had rarely seen in the usually happy teen.

"N-Nico?" He called out, his voice shaking.

The son of Hades was beside the boy instantly, catching his beloved Sea Prince as he fell, his body shaking with the force of his sobs. Nico held Percy close as the other boy buried his face in the Italians neck, tears mixing with the rain that had soaked the Italian's shirt.

He shadow traveled them back to the Poseidon cabin, sitting down Percy next to him on the bed. He sat patiently as the beauty sobbed into his shirt, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, willing the other teen's tears to cease. Slowly the son of Poseidon calmed, his crying stopping as he leaned close to the child of the underworld.

Nico looked at the pained demigod in his arms saying softly, "how about you take a shower and get cleaned up. Wouldn't want you catching a cold."

He nodded a bit, untangling himself from Nico's grasp reluctantly. He shut the door to the bathroom softly, leaving the other demigod to himself.

Nico shadow traveled back to his own cabin quickly, removing his soaked clothes and throwing on a black muscle shirt and black sweats, he went back to the Poseidon cabin just as Percy walked out in a pair of blue boxer shorts and Nico's too big Nightmare before Christmas shirt.

"Hey beautiful," Nico greeted coming forward to hug Percy. He didn't respond or return the embrace, only resting his head on Nico's shoulder silently. The son of Hades frowned. What was wrong with his Sea Prince?

He steered them over to the bed, sitting close to Percy, one arm draped around the smaller teen's shoulders.

The son of Poseidon didn't look like he was going to speak anytime soon, so he stood slowly and turned on the Tv that Jake and Leo had installed some time ago. Nico inserted the disk into the DVD player and went back to lay on the bed, pulling his boyfriend down to lay next to him. Percy curled into his side, resting his head on Nico's chest while the Italian pressed the remote, and watched as the Doctor Who opening theme began to play across the screen.

...

Several hours later, the son of Hades had seen so many episodes with Matt Smith running around, he was going to strangle the next person who so much as mentioned bow ties. He was also ready to pass out from exhaustion, and was just about to nod off when he heard Percy's quiet voice.

"When I was a kid, I always loved the rain," the Sea Prince whispered, not looking at Nico. Suddenly the son of Hades was wide awake. "When it stormed, I'd always go outside of that shit apartment and run around. My mom was always worried about me, telling me that I could get hurt, that being outside was dangerous. But I never really listened to her." He laughed a bit, but there was no real humor in his words. "I always thought that the rain sounded like music. As though there was an orchestra up in the heavens, singing a song with the rain as their instruments. Now all I can hear is..."

He didn't need to finish. Gaia may had been defeated during the Giant War, but she had left damage in her wake.

Nico held Percy closer, "I wish I could protect you from it all mi amore."

"But you can't Neeks. We'll all just have to live with it won't we?" His voice was drained, defeated.

"No, no way Jackson." He grabbed Percy's face in his hands and turned him around so they were eye to eye. "You are not going to go all depressed on me. You and me, we're in this together. No matter what okay? I can't make the past go away, but I can help you now, so please Percy. Let me."

Percy smiled a bit, leaning up to kiss the Italian softly. "Of course. You and me."

Nico's grin turned lopsided, and he got that dreamy look he always did when Percy kissed him.

"Now come, we still have 3 seasons of Doctor Who to watch before I am sufficiently comforted and I am commandeering you as my pillow."

The son of Hades chuckled and pulled his boyfriend close, turning the Tv back on, "whatever you say la mia bella sirena."

Percy snuggled up to him, resting his head on Nico's chest, at peace. Because no matter what happened, no matter what crazy trials were ahead of them, they were in this together.

...

A/N

So this is my little one shot I decided to post in my new, official, Nicercy timeline! WOOOOOO! I will have a bunch of these that will make a coherent story line, and I might make an official time line once I have enough. So there will be more! Some getting together, points in there relationship, etc. etc.

ALSO- I post this because I finished Blood Of Olympus and I died. So yea. I'll keep updating and posting- but I'm dead. And this was me trying not to spoil anything. Hope you loved it! Please R&R!

Love,

Dragoon


End file.
